New Life
by hapiObsessed
Summary: ("Hermione, you've been off for the past few weeks and I'm worried about you" he said with a sense of finality to it...) what's wrong with Hermione?, read to find out, and please please review, thanks ONE SHOT


(AN: hope you enjoy this tory, always like the idea of domestic life between Draco and Hermione, please review, and let me know what you think)

New Life

"Babe, are you here?" Draco said apparating into the living room of the house that he and his wife shared, they had decided not to stay at the Malfoy Manor it being so big, instead his parents stayed there, and after having it revamped they had the wedding reception there "Hermione?" he called out once more walking further into the house to the kitchen, finding it empty he made his way to the stairs to their bedroom, in there he found her on the bed in a black slip that had ridden up her exposed thighs and was giving him a nice view of what looked to be a pair of black lace panties, she was lying across the bed head rested on his pillow and hair a mess around her face, he quietly made his way to the bed, he pushed away the hair covering her face, to find her asleep, lips slightly parted running his thumb over her bottom lip she stirred in her sleep, rubbing her face into the pillow before opening her eyes

"Oh, no" she groaned quietly

"I missed you too" he said chuckling

"No, I was meant to surprise you when you got back" she said

"Well I am" he said smiling at her sitting on the bed as she moved to sit up "are you ok?"

"Yeah I am, why?"

"You've been really tired for the past few days" he said

"Yeah, well it's just been a hard week" she said getting up on her hands and knees and crawling over to him and straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck "well I'm not tired right now, are you?"

"Nope, not at all" he said bringing his hands to her thighs and rubbing them up and down

"Oooh is this all for me?" she said grinding herself on his lap and feeling his hard cock pressing against her inner thigh through his pants

"Every inch" he groaned into her breasts "I've been thinking about you all day, and you in this sexy little get up was the last straw" he said pulling the little slip up and over her head, releasing her bare breasts to his view, he palmed each one, paying special attention to her nipples, taking one in his mouth and sucking on it while rubbing the rough pad of his thumb over the other, over the past few weeks his wife had been jumping him almost every morning and often at night too when he got back from working, he was not complaining

"Oh Drake, I've been thinking about you too" she moaned running her hands through his hair, pulling his head back she covered his mouth with her own, he fell back onto the bed bringing her with him, as she continued to grind against him, he felt her hands slide down his body to undo the buckle of his pants, she lifted herself off of him to unzip his pants and push them down as far as she could, releasing his heated member, he grabbed her by the thighs and flipped them over pulling the lace panties off and in turn he managed to shuffle his own pants off, she hurriedly pulled his shirt off "I need you Drake, please" she whimpered having had enough of the teasing, not needing to be asked twice he entered her dripping core, she let out a long satisfied sigh. Rocking back and forth he kept the pace steady building the tension they were both feeling in the pits of their stomachs as she arched up towards him meeting him with every thrust he began to piston harder and faster into her, both needing the release they were racing towards "Oh my god!, ahh" she let out as her orgasm poured over her hitting every bit of her body from her head all the way down to her toes, feeling her shudder around him he let himself go, spilling his warm seed deep into her, he kissed her neck and shoulders

"You're going to be the death of me woman" he said biting into her shoulder leaving a mark, before rolling off of her "I love you" he pulled her to him kissing her on the forehead

"I love you" she whispered throwing her arm over his chest "I love you so much" she whispered again drifting slowly back into sleep. He watched her for a few minutes admiring the beauty that she was, before falling asleep himself.

"Hermione?" Draco said standing at the door of the bathroom, "babe open the door" he said to her, he had woken up alone in bed when he heard the sounds or retching followed by a flush of the toilet, he heard the door unlock and then proceeded to open it, seeing her put her wand down after unlocking the door with her magic, she was standing at the sink rinsing her mouth and reaching for the mouth wash in the cabinet, rinsing her ,mouth one last time "are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so" she said "I must have eaten something bad" he frowned not sure what to believe

"I think we should go see a mediwitch" he said

"No Drake, I'm fine"

"Hermione, you've been off for the past few weeks and I'm worried about you" he said with a sense of finality to it, knowing not to argue with him when he had made up his mind

"Fine" she said walking out of the bathroom "I really don't see the need to even go, I mean it's the middle of the night" she complained going into the closet to get something to wear, ignoring her he followed her into the closet to look for his own change of clothes, he walked to her wrapping his arms around her from behind

"You can't tell me that you haven't noticed the differences in how you have been" he said quietly "I mean I'm not complaining about the sex, at all, and I, mean at all" he emphasized making her chuckle leaning into his embrace "But, it's gone from a few days a week to twice a day, every day…and I love it don't change that part"

"Ok I guess I know what you mean, I have been feeling a bit off lately, and wouldn't hurt to go get checked out" she said "but at a decent hour, Draco I'm not going to an emergency room right now, but I promise I'll go tomorrow, first thing" she said turning and wrapping her arms around him

"Ok" he said "let's go to bed" he pulled her towards the bed.

"Are, are you sure?" Hermione said in shock sitting on the bed in the doctor's room she had been to a mediwitch who told her the same thing and had decided to see a muggle doctor and bring Draco along with her

"Yes Mrs. Malfoy, test says it all" the doctor said "Do you want a moment alone with your husband to tell him the news?" he asked Draco had gone out to get her a drink, just a few seconds later he walked into the room with a bottle of water, the doctor shared a look with Hermione before excusing himself out of the room

"What's up?" he asked noticing the exchange between the two

"Um…it turns out that you were right" she said

"What? What's the matter, are you ok?" he said in a panic

"Yeah, I'm ok, I mean it's nothing bad, well I don't think it's anything bad, I guess I'm just nervous, but I mean I should be, this is big we haven't even spoken about it which is a bit crazy I mean we've been married for five years and I just don't know what to do and-"

"Hermione, stop" he said resting his hands on her upper arms stopping her in her rant "Just say it"

"I'm pregnant" she said quietly

"What?" he said half in disbelief?

"I'm, I'm pregnant" she said again, looking up at him

"You, we're-" he stuttered "a baby"

"Yeah, are you happy?" she asked

"I, I think so"

"You think so, what do you mean you think so? Oh god, you don't want this" she said, jumping off the bed and heading to where her clothes were on the chair

"Wait" Draco said, still standing in the same spot watching as she started to get dressed "I do want it, I do, I'm just in a bit of shock can you give me a few seconds to process" he said, figuring that he was probably right after putting her jeans and tank top on and sitting down on the chair looking up at him with tears in her eyes

"Sorry" she said quietly "I guess I'm a bit shocked too, Draco-"

"Hey, this is good news" he said walking over to her and kneeling in front of her "Granger this is great, we're having a baby" he finished taking her face in his hands and kissing her, she let out a whimper with the tears not running down her cheeks as she kissed him back putting her hands on his chest then running them up to loop around his neck, he slid his arms around her pulling her to the edge of the chair, pulling away from the kiss she buried her face in his neck

"I love you" she said pulling back and looking at him "We're going to have a baby" a big smile gracing both their faces.

Months later, found the family of three sitting in their new nursery staring down at thier two day old son, the tiny blonde haired and the palest blue eyes you would ever see, he was slowly drifting off to sleep.


End file.
